


M!Dragon Shifter x M!Human

by NalaNox



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon shifter, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Terato, Teratophilia, dragon boyfriend, dragon love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Tumblr Request:My next request is for a male dragon shifter who wants to date a male human friend of his the dragon is big, strong, one of few words and deep down clueless about how to court a human. The back story which you don't have to include is the dragon has tried several times in the past and screwed up mainly because of nerves. The request is the dragon asking his friend out and his friend's reaction if you will.





	M!Dragon Shifter x M!Human

Pacing around the room, he couldn’t keep his mind straight. How many times would it take him to get this right? Is it always this hard? His family members always made it sound so simple. But with other dragons it was easy, you could smell it. Humans were confusing, they had different smells. Even if one was … arousal, the thought of his human aroused made the blood rush to his face, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

He flopped to his nest, half shifted between a human and dragon for some reason always felt more comfortable. having wings, clawed feet and hands but keeping most of his body human.

“Hello!” A very familiar voice echoed through the cave and met his ears. His stomach flipped and something caught in his throat.

This was it, he had to suck it up and get it done.

Something smelt divine coming from the direction of the voice, changing his clawed hands to human hands, he moved quickly.

He saw his friend at the mouth of the cave.

He had the sweetest smile looking at the dragon, his hair sticking to his face, the dragon wanted to move it away. But his urge was pushed down by the lingering anxiety.

He remembers the books, the stories of the princess and the knight, the way he would kneel before her and declare his love.

The dragon walked to the man in the mouth of the cave.

“I brought some pork belly,” he said with a shining smile that halted the dragon’s breath, “it’s a special occasion after all.” He continued with a wink.

Walking further into the cave the man stopped by the open fire, the dragon didn’t need it, but he always tended to it for when the human came back.

Pulling the pork belly from it’s sack he placed against the metal sheet that sat above the fire, as it licked the underneath. The human brought and had made some amazing meals from it.

The human’s name left the dragon’s lips, and the human looked at him expectantly.

Cheeks glowing red, he knelt right by the human, grabbing his hand the dragon brought it up to his face.

“Be mine,” there, the words had left his mouth, the words he had been wanting to say for so long, the words that were always caught in his throat. He could hear his hearts in his ears, the air coming and going from his lungs, the blood rushing to all extremities, he felt so aware of everything.

“W-what?” The human didn’t pull away, and that was a good sign. But he stared at the dragon in shock.

“B-be mine?” The dragon said quietly, avoiding eye contact. He had to hear the human say his answer, whether yes or no. He has waited over a year for this moment. He could feel the adrenaline start to flow, his breathing becoming just a little faster, he could see where this was going. Of course, it had to be over something so silly as a human.

The human moved to the dragon’s level and chuckled.

Everything stopped, the thoughts, the breathing, even his hearts, all focus was on this small human, he was 3/4ths the size of the dragon, when he was in full human form. This small, fragile creature had his soul in his hands, and he wouldn’t have it any way, but it made him feel vulnerable.

“I’ve always been yours,” the human moved the hand, not being held, to the dragon’s cheek, his eyes soft, and he features caring. An aura of compassion filled the air, and something else that the dragon had never sensed before.

Time began to move again, things were set into motion. Happiness rose from the dragon’s stomach, and he didn’t know what to do with it, love wanted to burst from every crevice. He wanted to grab his human and squish him in his embrace.

So that’s what he did, he grabbed his human and wrapped his large arms around him, bringing him into his large body. He felt the human relax and reciprocated the hug. The dragon took in the human’s scent, he smelt of sweat and burnt wood. There was a lingering of something else, but the dragon couldn’t place it.

He felt the human, take in a deep breath. Something shifted within the dragon, the human was taking in his scent. Was it that serious? Did he know what he was doing? What that meant?

His body began to shift at the action, something he could not have controlled, from his human form to his dragon form. His limbs turned draconic, clawed and scaly, his face elongated and grew sharp teeth, his hair disappearing into scales. His entire body grew longer and larger until he was twice the size of his human self.

The human looked in wonder at the transformation. The dragon pressed his head against the human, and the human reciprocated.

A fog covered his mind as he grabbed his human with a clawed hand gently. He pricked the skin with his claws causing a gasp from his human. Looking at him with concern, the human just nodded and kept his head touching the dragon’s. The dragon moved his mouth over his forearm and breathed lightly on to, causing a mark. A burn. To show that this human is his.

Normally, in a draconic relationship this would happen to both partners, but his human was no dragon. No way to burn off the scales and no way to bite through them. So the dragon transformed fully into a human. No wings, no claws, no scales. Completely indistinguishable from other humans, except for his large size, uncommon in humans but definitely seen.

The human looked to his arm, cringing from the pain. He looked into the dragon’s yellow, cat-like eyes, and understood what to do. Grabbing the dragon’s neck, he moved down to the junction from neck to shoulder, and dug his teeth into the skin. Leaving his mark.

Suddenly, the human looked alarmed. Turning from the dragon, with his blood on his mouth he moved to the fire.

“Shit!” He looked hopelessly at the slightly burnt pork belly, “the best cut of meat I got.” He muttered. He turned to the dragon and his face still held a smile.

“There’s always next time,” he said optimistically.

“What was the special occasion?” The dragon said roughly.

His human looked up to him, “it’s been 3 years since we met. I thought it was cause for a celebration.” He trailed off but kept a smile.

The dragon hummed in appreciation and nudged his head into the human’s. The human chuckled lightly.

It was going to be a long night, and the dragon was glad to spend it with his human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to send in a request go to http://furryfad.tumblr.com


End file.
